


Family

by AutisticWriter



Category: Harry & Paul (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bisexuality, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobia, Injury, One Shot, Past Violence, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Tyrone's teacher gets more than he bargained for when he invites Dean and Brian into school for a meeting.





	

_In the waiting area at the entrance of a high school, parents and students are sitting around, waiting to be called to have meetings. People are quiet, either reading or chatting quietly. Then the door opens, and a loud, constant barking can be heard. Brian, Dean, Tyrone and Ghostface enter. Tyrone is wearing scruffy, ripped and dirty school uniform. Brian has a black eye. None of them look happy._

**Brian** : Shut it, Ghostface!

_Ghostface continues to bark. Several people look up at them in disgust. A girl points to Tyrone and whispers something to her mother, who looks horrified. Brian touches his black eye and winces. Tyrone folds his arms across his chest and scowls._

**Tyrone** : I don’t wanna be here!

 **Dean** : Neither do I, but we’ve gotta do it, so shut your face!

 **Brian** : Shut it, Ghostface!

 **Tyrone** : I’m outta here!

 **Dean** : No you’re fuckin’ not!

_Tyrone makes a dash for the door, but Dean and Brian grab hold of his arms. After a couple of minutes of fighting to break free, he gives up, swearing under his breath._

**Tyrone** : ( _Muttering_ ) Wankers.

_They sit down in adjacent chairs, Dean keeping hold of Tyrone’s arm to stop him running off. Ghostface pulls on the lead, still barking._

**Brian** : Shut it!

_A receptionist comes through the interior doors and stares in horror at The Benefits. With obvious apprehension, she approaches them._

**Receptionist:** Dean Benefit?

 **Dean:** That’s me, darlin’.

_Dean and Brian stand up, dragging Tyrone and Ghostface with them. Ghostface is still barking._

**Receptionist:** I need you to come with me. Is it possible to leave your dog here?

 **Brian:** ‘Fraid not. I’m the only one who can control him.

 **Receptionist:** _(Sighing)_ Fine. But can you please put these on?

_She holds out a pair of plastic ID cards on lanyards. Brian and Dean just stare at them._

**Dean:** What are they?

 **Receptionist** : They’re visitors’ passes. You wear them and it shows people that you’re a visitor—

 **Dean:** And not some random weirdo.

 **Brian** : Shut it, Ghostface!

 **Receptionist:** Um... yes, exactly. So, will you put them on?

 **Dean:** S’pose so.

_Dean and Brian both put the lanyards around their necks, and follow after the receptionist. She leads them into an office, where a teacher is sat behind a desk. He stands up as they enter, giving the group an alarmed look. Ghostface is still barking. The teacher holds out his hand._

**Teacher** : ( _Awkwardly_ ) Pleased to meet you. I’m Mister Roberts, Tyrone’s tutor. You must be his father.

 **Dean** : Yeah, this’s my son. Well, he might be a bastard, ‘cause his mother’s a slag, but he’s probably mine, yeah. So I’m prob’ly his dad, yeah.

 **Teacher** : ( _To Brian)_ And you are...?

 **Brian** : Brian. I’m ‘is granddad.

_The three of them sit down in front of the desk. Tyrone folds his arms across his chest and frowns._

**Teacher** : Well, Tyrone, I think you know why we’re here. But I shall fill your relatives in.

 **Brian** : Shut it, Ghostface!

_Tyrone pulls a face._

**Teacher** : So, I think you must remember our last meeting about your son’s behaviour?

 **Dean** : Yeah, course I do. You said he’s a little shit.

 **Teacher** : No... well, I didn’t exactly say that—

 **Brian** : No, but he’s still a shit, ain’t he?

_Dean nods. The teacher looks exasperated._

**Teacher** : Well, anyway, since our last letter, Tyrone’s behaviour hasn’t improved. He is still failing Maths, English and History, he is still smoking on the school grounds and he never does his homework.

 **Dean** : Yeah, well, he’s only human, ain’t he?

 **Brian** : And who needs Maths, anyway? Load of old bollocks, if you ask me.

 **Tyrone** : And it ain’t my fault I’m shit at English. That teacher’s got it in for me. He ‘ates me for no reason.

 **Teacher** : _(Sighing and speaking as though he has not been interrupted)_ And I fear that your attitudes towards your son and school are not exactly helping the situation.

 **Dean** : What’s that s’posed to mean?

 **Brian** : Hey, Dean?

 **Dean** : Yeah?

 **Brian** : _(To Ghostface)_ Shut it! _(To Dean)_ Hey, Dean?

 **Dean** : Yeah?

 **Brian** : Shut it! Hey, Dean?

 **Dean** : Yeah?

 **Brian** : Shut it! Hey, Dean?

 **Dean** : Yeah?

 **Brian** : Shut it! Hey, Dean?

 **Dean** : Yeah?

 **Brian** : He’s— shut it! He’s only— shut it! He’s only— shut it! He’s only bloody— shut it! He’s only bloody— shut it! Shut it! He’s only bloody sayin’ it’s our fault he’s a shitbag.

 **Teacher** : Well, not exactly—

 **Dean** : I know what you bloody mean!

_Dean jumps to his feet, making his chair fall over. He leans forward and yells right at the teacher’s face, suddenly very angry._

**Dean** : I can’t get him to do what I say, mate! He’s fuckin’ wild! If I’m so shit, why’d I drag him here? He was moanin’ and tryin’ to leg it, but I made him come down here! How’s that make me a shit dad?

 **Brian** : He’s not worth it!

 _Brian grabs Dean’s arm and pulls him back into his seat._ _Dean breathes heavily and glares at the teacher._

 **Brian:** Leave it, mate. ( _To teacher_ ) Look, mate. Take it from me, you can’t get Tyrone to do what you want.

 **Dean** : ( _Voice shaking with anger_ ) It’s not our fault. It’s his own decisions what ‘e does, and he chooses to act like a prick.

 **Brian:** And you lot could make your discipline better.

_The teacher sighs wearily and rubs his face with his hands._

**Teacher** : ( _With an air of someone trying to change the_ subject) The thing is, whilst these issues are all very real, there is a more pressing reason for why I organised this meeting. You see, Mister Benefit, Tyrone was put in detention for fighting yesterday—

 **Dean** : _(To Tyrone)_ You said you was at Billy’s house, you lying shit!

 **Tyrone** : Fuck off!

 **Teacher** : ( _Raising his voice_ ) And I need to tell you that fighting is unacceptable. Tyrone wouldn’t explain why he hit the other boy, so he was automatically put in detention. All he would say was the boy was, and I quote, ‘a fucking wanker’.

_Dean and Brian both snort with laughter. The teacher raises his eyebrows._

**Teacher** : Anyway. So I was wondering if you’d feel more comfortable telling us in private, without the other students around. Because, if there is a valid reason for why he upset you, we won’t make you serve your other three days in detention.

_Dean and Brian glance at each other, and then at Tyrone, who grimaces._

**Dean** : Go on, son.

_Tyrone sighs._

**Tyrone** : He was spreadin’ shit ‘bout my family.

 **Teacher** : What sort of, uh, ‘shit’?

 **Tyrone** : He was tellin’ everyone my granddad’s a fairy and that fairies are gross, so I decked him! (Yelling) He fuckin’ deserved it!

_Tyrone breathes heavily, shaking with anger. Dean looks horrified. Brian’s face has gone red. Ghostface has stopped barking. The teacher looks between all of them, clearly confused._

**Teacher** : I...see.

 **Dean** : Really?

 **Tyrone** : ( _Calmer than before_ ) Yeah. I fuckin’ hate him. He fuckin’ deserved it. Wanker.

 **Dean** : Fucking ‘ell.

 **Teacher** : ( _Sighing_ ) Tyrone, you should have just told a teacher. We would’ve understood and punished him accordingly. This school is strongly against homophobia.

 **Tyrone** : Yeah, and he could’ve just not bin a wanker.

_Dean claps his hand on Tyrone’s shoulder, grinning._

**Dean** : Good on ya, mate.

 **Teacher** : ( _Frowning)_ That isn’t a very helpful reaction.

 **Dean** : He stood up for ‘is family. What’s wrong with that?

 **Teacher** : The point is that violence is not the answer.

 **Dean** : Yeah, well, if you spent less time tellin’ kids to not be violent, and more time stoppin’ them bein’ homophobic, then there might not’ve bin a problem.

 **Teacher** : ( _Sighing_ ) It’s not as simple as that. The thing is, Tyrone should not have resorted to violence. I know it’s hard to control your actions when you feel angry, but you really do need to show some restraint, or you may seriously hurt someone in the future.

 **Brian** : ( _Calmly)_ You don’t get it. This ain’t the first time someone’s given one of us shit ‘bout this. This time, he just snapped.

 **Tyrone** : Exactly!

 **Teacher** : I don’t... I don’t understand.

_Dean sighs heavily. Ghostface starts barking again._

**Dean** : Jesus, mate. Do we ‘ave to tell you our life stories?

 **Teacher** : No, of course not. I just don’t understand.

 **Brian:** ( _Sighing_ ) Look, mate. I came out as bi ‘bout three months ago, and no one’s stopped giving us all shit for it. How else d’you think I got this?

_Brian points to his black eye._

**Dean** : Everyone’s horrible to Dad, and me and Tyrone too, and we’re fuckin’ sick of it. Some twat punched him, called him poof. Just ‘cause he’s bi.

 **Teacher** : This dreadful. I’m so sorry. But that’s still not the—

 **Dean** : But it is the fuckin’ point! It means Tyrone was only standin’ up for his family, and he’s been wound up ‘till he finally snapped.

 **Teacher** : Yes, I understand that. Tyrone will not have to do his other detentions, and the other boy will be punished accordingly. However—

 **Brian** : We ain’t punishing him, if that’s what you mean.

 **Dean** : Yeah, he did somethin’ good, not bad.

 **Tyrone** : Yeah, I ain’t apologising.

_The teacher sighs._

**Dean:** He ain’t listenin’ to us. Let’s just get outta here.

_The teacher frowns, but does not argue as the Benefits get out of their seats and head for the door. They leave the school hurriedly, swearing about the teacher and giving anyone who looks at them the finger. Once they are outside, Brian ruffles Tyrone’s hair._

**Brian** : Thanks, mate.

 **Tyrone** : ‘S nothin’.

 **Brian** : Shut it, Ghostface!

 **Dean** : You deserve a present. Fancy a KFC?

 **Tyrone** : Hell yeah!

 **Dean** : You did great, mate.

 **Tyrone** : ( _Grinning_ ) Don’t get soppy with me, you wanker.

 **Brian** : Shut it, Ghostface!

_A teacher, walking through the car park, stares at the Benefits. Brian and Tyrone stick their middle fingers up at him._

**Dean** : ( _Yelling_ ) What you lookin’ at?

_The teacher looks uncomfortable and runs away. The Benefits laugh and set off home._


End file.
